Anastasya terSecundi
Kanclerz Admirał Lady Anastasya terSecundi (znana również jako Szalona Walkiria, Córa Imperatora '''lub '''Nastya) - starsza z sióstr z rodu terSecundi (szlacheckiej rodziny panującej w sektorze Arcanus), potężna psioniczka, oraz utalentowana wojowniczka. Przywódczyni rodu, a także polityczno-militarny lider państwa zwanego jako Federacja Arcanus. Wygląd Pomimo, iż Anastasya dzierży na karku kilka milleniów życia to jej ciało utrzymuje wygląd przeciętnej dwudziestopięciolatki. Ma śniadą cerę. Posiada długie brązowe włosy, które to związane, opadają w większości na lewą stronę. Oczy mają barwę ciemnego brązu. Jest przeciętnego wzrostu. Sprawia wrażenie sympatycznej osoby. Strój Chociaż, na co dzień, można ją zobaczyć w ubraniach nie specjalnie różniących się od tych używanych przez zwykłych zjadaczy chleba (sama Nastya uważa, że są po prostu wygodniejsze), to gdy przychodzi do dzierżenia obowiązków, zawsze zakłada na siebie personalizowaną zbroję "Rosa Aquilla Secundi", której to obecna wersja wykonana jest z lekkiego spirtafictum. Zbroja ta (jeśli nie liczyć ciemnych szat zakładanych pod pancerz) posiada piętnaście różnych elementów, z których to, można bardziej wyszczególnić dziewięć: czerwona kamizelka ze złotymi paskami jako ozdoba; czerwony napierśnik ze złotym symbolem Imperium; dwa czerwone naramienniki, opasane wstęgą z adamantium; dwie złocone rękawice sięgające aż do łokci, czerwona suknia ze złoconym pasem, a także buty z czarnej skóry do których zostały to dopasowane złocone nagolennice. Charakter 'Gdyby trzeba było określić skrótowo to, jaki charakter ma Anastasya, można było by ją określić jako pogodną choleryczkę. Nastya jest osobą mocno ekstrawertyczną, wręcz potrzebującą kontaktu z innymi, dlatego też, często przebywa wśród zarówno sojuszników jak i zwykłych ludzi. Jest także osobą charyzmatyczną, co pokazuje, chociażby fakt iż to ona namówiła Eldarów do zawiązania sojuszu zwanego obecnie federacją, który trwa już od wielu tysiącleci. Mało tego, jej charyzmatyczne często wystąpienia na czele wojsk, podbudowują każdego wojownika, któremu przyjdzie walczyć o Federacje. Na co dzień jest osobą wesołą i raczej średnio poważną, lubiącą sobie żartować, nawet z siebie - co może pokazywać, ze dodatkowo ma dość duży dystans do swojej osoby. Na polu walki jednak często poważnieje, nie dając po sobie pokazać nawet odrobiny codziennej siebie, jednak niezależnie od tego co by się nie działo, nie znosi gdy ktoś ginie, bo jak sama twierdzi, to może być ktoś kogo znała, lub mogła dopiero bliżej poznać, co jest dość prawdopodobne, na częste jej wychodzenie do zwykłych szarych ludzi. Świadczy o tym też ze Anastasya prawdopodobnie przywiązuje się do ludzi, bądź też jest chciwa na swój zwariowany sposób. Jest też osobą, która ma mocno liberalne poglądy, co wynika też prawdopodobnie z jej charakteru co pokazuje traktowanie na równi kto w Imperium zostałby już uznany za plugawego Xeno albo pod-człowieka, Cytaty "Jeśli któryś z was będzie miał czelność zginać, to znajdę jego duszę w tej cholernej osnowie, sprowadzę ją tutaj, przywrócę do życia i pozbawię go owego jeszcze raz za to, że ośmielił się zginać bez mojego rozkazu..." ''-podczas przemowy przed walką "''Ogon, uszy? A kogo to obchodzi, jesteście cywilizowanymi ludźmi, którzy wiele przeszli, dlaczego mamy was traktować inaczej niźli równych sobie? Jesteście tacy jak my, chcecie wierzyć, istnieć, bawić się, innymi słowy chcecie żyć, a to powoduje, że nie mamy ani powodu, ani tym bardziej praw do uznawania was gorszymi od kogokolwiek" ''- podczas przemowy do Kumihan Wyposażenie Rzeczy Osobiste '''Rosa Aquilla Secundi '- zbroja ta, a dokładniej tak samo jak w przypadku Layli, jej replika z spiritala, jest przedmiotem często noszonym przez Anastasyę. Tak samo jak w przypadku Tenebra Aquilla Secundi Layli, zbroja ta jest zrobiona na wymiary Nastyi, i przystosowana do jej ciała i stylu walki. Jednak poprzez swój krój stanowi jedynie umiarkowaną obronę przed bronią do walki wręcz, oraz doskonałą obronę przeciwko dystansowej broni niskiej mocy, mimo nawet użycia dość wytrzymałych włókien w mniej opancerzonych miejscach. '''Wyniesienie (Ascent) ''- jeden z dwóch bliźniaczych mieczy energetycznych, którymi często się Nastya posługuje. Sam miecz jest dosyć wiekowy i jest artefaktem rodowym rodziny terSecundi. Mówi się, że jest on mieczem podarowanym przez samego Imperatora, gdy nadawał rodowi terSecundi prawa. '''Zapomnienie' (Oblivion) -'' drugi z bliźniaczych mieczy energetycznych Nastyi, podobnie jak Wyniesienie, jest on bardzo wiekowy i tak samo jest artefaktem rodzinnym, jednak historia jego jest nieznana. '''Sprawiedliwość' (Justice) - był pierwszym z wykutych wedle opracowanych na nowo projektów wykuwania mieczy energetycznych. Otrzymała go wraz pistoletem plazmowym. Służył Nastyi przez długie lata, został jednak, zagubiony przez nią podczas jednej z wojen z heretykami. Rosarius '''- chociaż Nastya jest nieśmiertelna względem wieku, to względem ciała może jej zaszkodzić to samo co zwykłemu człowiekowi, toteż, żeby nie musieć nosić ciężkich zbroi, które krepowały by jej ruchy, nosi ona dodatkową ochronę właśnie w postaci rosariusa. '''Pistolet plazmowy - najzwyczajniejszy pistolet plazmowy z kuźni Forgenaxu, pierwszy wyprodukowany jako federacyjny, został przekazany jako prezent Nastyi Starożytny pistolet laserowy '''- kolejny z artefaktów rodzinnych rodu terSecundi, nieznana jest historia tej broni. Maszyny '''Walkiria "Szkarłatna Królowa" ''(Scarlet Queen) -'' prywatna Walkiria Nastyi o kolorze czerwieni. Uzbrojona jest ona w standardowy dla tego samolotu zestaw uzbrojenia. Jest też najczęściej z używanych przez Nastyę maszyn latających, które służą jej do transportu. Windhawk "Uderzenie Światła" (Light Impact) - jest to należący do Nastyi, śmigłowiec bojowy, podobnie do Szkarłątnej Królowej, jest on wyposażony w standardowy zestaw broni, a także jest on kolory złotego, z czerwonym poziomym pasem biegnącym przez jego bok. Starraider "Płonący Miecz" ''(Blazing Sword) - '' jest to ciężki czołg, który często służy jako prywatna mobilna jednostka dowodzenia przeznaczona do walki, w odróżnieniu do innych pojazdów należących do Nasyti, jego głównym kolorem jest biel, a kolorem dodatków czerwień. Dodatkowo w przeciwieństwie do oryginalnego czołgu, nie posiada także karabinu na wieżyczce, co powoduje, że jest bliźniaczą wersją Ponurego Młota Layli. Zdolności Jej długie życie i genetyczne dziedzictwo nie jest w stanie nie przekładać się na jej zdolności. Lata nauki, treningów oraz fakt odbycia wielu walk sprawiły, że Nastyaz większością broni radzi sobie świetnie, jednak o ile Layla osiągnęła mistrzostwo w walce jedną bronią to, Nastya osiągnęła takowe w walce z bronią zmienną, na zasadzie miecz-miecz, miecz-pistolet, pistolet-pistolet, co przekłada się na to, że ma bardziej uniwersalny wachlarz możliwości, niżli Layla która jest wyuczona walki w zwarciu. Jako kobieta jest naturalnie zwinniejsza i bardziej gibka. Mało tego, ma szybszą od większości ludzi naturalną prędkość reakcji, której predkością jednak przegrywa z Laylą. Jest psioniczką posługującą się mistrzowsko umiejętnościami z kilku dziedzin takich jak piromancja, biomancja, rzadkich dziedzin jakimi są kriomancja oraz aeromancja, a od czasów szkolenia i współpracy z Kumihanami, demonologii. Jest świetnym strategiem, co wynika z tego, że posiada analityczny umysł, jednakże i w tej kwestii przegrywa ogólny pojedynek z Laylą. Ciekawostki Uwielbia wszelakiej maści słodycze. Lubi też pikantne potrawy. Jej umiejętności psioniczne sięgają poziomu ALFA PLUS Jej pełne imię to Anastasya Katleya Evellyn Tyrande Alexandria Joannie Margharette Thereza Elisabethe Diane Terra Secundi a AnquiroKategoria:Imperium Kategoria:LordRinkashi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Projekt Arcanus Kategoria:Sexy